Ivyclan challenges
by Crossfur
Summary: Two Ivyclan challenges. This will be my third clan that I have become a warrior in.
1. Challenge 1

I was new to Starclan. My mate had already moved on to another cat. She never really cared about me, or our three kits. And now... now I had to deliver this prophecy to her.  
I was told by Jaystar (the last leader of Stoneclan) that there was a prophecy made about my mate. He said that since I was the closest to her, that I would have to deliver the prophecy.  
I sighed at the edge of Mistysongs' dream. I hated to give bad news, and I thought bad news was something like making an apprentice do menial chores while the other apprentices were doing battle training. Then I stepped through the thin film of her "dream wall."  
I walked for a few minutes, thinking of how I was going to say what I was told to say. I was pondering over it when I bumped into Mistysong.  
She looked at me in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked, kind of rudely.  
I opened my mouth to speak to her, but no sounds came out. I was so happy to see her, I couldn't speak. I just moved my mouth up and down, looking like a complete fool.  
She snorted in contempt. "Just as big of an idiot dead as you were alive."  
I closed my mouth, my eyes showing hurt at her words. Then I spoke. "Mistysong, I have come here to bring you a prophecy.  
Even in the depth of the beautiful mist, love can betray the song."  
I felt a tugging sensation, pulling me from the beautiful she-cats dream and back to Starclan.  
"I will protect any tom you choose. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to go back to Starclan."  
Then I was yanked back to Starclan. I wasn't even able to give her a proper goodbye. I walked slowly back to one of my favorite spots in Starclan.

*2 moons pass*

I was panting heavily, my breath rushing in and out of my lungs. I knew I had to protect Redfang. Mistysong was finally happy. She had moved from tom to tom over the past two moons, and she had finally settled with Redfang. I caught up to him just as he was getting ready to go into battle. I waded in after him, batting away stray blows and attacks that were meant to kill him. I looked to my left. I felt a dark presence coming from the clearing just four fox-lengths away. I cautiously walked through the battle to see what could make such an evil force. I stepped into the clearing, the late afternoon sun hot on my pelt. I looked around seeing nothing. Then I froze. I had heard a growl coming from above! I slowly raised my head to look at the closest tree, to see a large black cat hurtling down at me.  
She pinned me to the ground, my breath knocked out of me. She leaned down to whisper to me, her hot and sour breath puffing in my face.  
"You made a promise. Now, you will break that promise."  
I looked at her with a confused expression. Then my eyes widened with realization. They were going to kill Redfang.  
I struggled as hard as I could, but the she-cat was surprisingly strong.  
"Look." she said, nonchalantly, flicking her tail in the direction. I saw Redfang being dragged by the scruff of his neck into the clearing by another large, shadowy cat. The cat laughed at Redfangs struggles to get free. Then he plunged his head into Redfangs throat. His breath gurgled with the rising blood. Then his eyes became cloudy, and he died. I yelled again, as almost as if I could feel his dying pain myself. The shadowy cats backed up into the trees, vanishing without a sound. I padded slowly over to the dead body. I could see no spirit forming above the body. Could these cats really kill completely, killing the spirit as well as the body? This revelation scared me. These cats could wipe a cat from existence!

*two hours later*

I had to wait until Mistysong was asleep to talk to her. I was exhausted from walking in the world of the living too long. I pushed through the film and again prepared to give her bad news.  
I noticed her crying beneath a large tree. Her green eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying, tears streaking her gray fur. I padded up to her and began to try and comfort her. She twitched away at my touch.  
"YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO PROTECT HIM!" she wailed. "AND NOW HE'S DEAD!"  
"Yes, and I..."  
"I will never forgive you." said Mistysong. "I blame you for his death."  
I began to get mad. "Why do you blame me?"  
"Because of your promise." She began to sob again. "I never loved you!"  
At these words, I raged. My vision clouded with a red mist. I stepped closer to her, my voice low and menacing. "I never stopped loving you, even when you took advantage of me! And now you tell me..." I was so mad that I began to tremble. I couldn't even finish my sentence. A primal force began to take over my body. I felt a hot, sticky liquid on my lips. I found that I loved the taste. It was sweet, intoxicating. Then I stepped back and realized what I just did. I had killed the one I loved. The prophecy! It was about us! I thought that losing her mate would kill her, but her mate actually killed her. My eyes widened with the horror that I had just made. Her lifeless body stained with her blood. My breath shuddered in and out.  
I jumped when a tail touched my shoulder. "Well done, well done." said a familiar voice. I looked to my side to see the she-cat that had pinned me earlier today. Her bright blue eyes glowed, but with what, I didn't know. "You will make the perfect addition to my team."  
"What team?" I asked her.  
"I am bringing together the best killers, the ones with nothing to lose. And you will be my newest addition!"


	2. Challenge 2

Mist hung in the dark, cloudy sky. But it wasn't regular mist. No, this mist was made of blood. It permeated the fur of all of the cats on the battle field. You could have called this a battle, but it was more like a massacre. Less than half of the cats that fought were living. Nobody even remembered what this fight was about.

I looked down from the small hill of bodies I was standing on. I saw my twin fighting two cats, but I didn't worry. His battle skills rivaled mine, and I was one of the best fighters in the past few generations. I already knew that the clan deputy was dead. She was one of the first casualties, her throat ripped out from her neck. The two leaders of the clans were still fighting, their movements slowed from fatigue. They traded blows, neither backing down.

Then he slipped. Jakalstar slipped in a pool of blood, and Heatstar took advantage. He cut Jakalstar clean through the belly. Jakalstars guts spilled out, stink and blood pouring from the wound.

I was on the back of Heatstar, my fangs piercing the back of his neck, killing him instantly. Then I moved to Jakalstar. He laughed, a fearless cat facing death for the umpteenth time. Then he broke down into coughs. "I... I never wanted this to happen." he croaked. "I only wanted to protect my clan. But now... now I've destroyed it. I'm sorry." his breath hissed out of him, his last life leaving, his body an empty shell.

I sat still for a moment. Then I turned to spread the news that both leaders were dead.

After the clan had gathered in our camp, I hopped up onto the tree stump that served as the pedestal for announcements. I surveyed what was left of our once mighty clan. They were all wounded, their fur torn away in clumps, dried blood caking their flesh and fur. I cleared my throat to get the attention of the ones not already looking at me.

"Both Jakalstar and Snowfall have died." I began. "To start rebuilding this clan, a new leader will have to be chosen. Since my brother and I are the most senior warriors, we shall go to the moon-roots tonight to talk with Starclan." And with that I leaped down from the tree stump. I collected my brother and we set off to talk with Starclan.

We had been walking for about half an hour. We were still tired from the battle earlier, but we trudged on. I was lost in deep thought about the clans future when he attacked. He leaped on my back, surprising me. But instinct made me roll foreword. I tossed him off my back and into a large tree nearby.

I shook my head and got a good look at... my brother. My heart sank. He was power hungry, and so much so that he was willing to fight his own brother to do it. He grinned at me, the maniacal grin of someone driven insane. His face filled my mind, my brain still not comprehending what was happening.

"Surprised?" he asked, his voice filled with malice.

"Why?" I responded. "Why would you do something like this?"

"Why not?"

I trembled at his words. They pierced me down to my soul. I fell into a trance of disbelief, and by the time I had come out of it, my brother had me pinned to the ground on my back. He licked my blood off of his lips like he enjoyed the taste. He grinned at me, and he said "Good bye brother. See you in Starclan." and he plunged his claws into my chest.

Pain exploded inside me, my insides burning. I tried to breath, but I couldn't inhale. I tried breathing out, but instead blood exploded from my lips. My breath was ragged, even after I had cleared my lungs of most of the blood.

"Ta Ta, brother."

I watched him go through blurry eyes, my life slowly seeping into the forest floor. I sat there, waiting for Death to take it's hold, but something held me back. I couldn't let my brother win. He would completely destroy the clan. With great effort, I heaved myself up from the ground, and I moved foreword. I slowly made my way after him, my wounds slowing me down. By the time I had reached the moonroots, he had already fallen asleep. I laid down beside him, my head resting on the bulging roots of the glowing tree.

And I was in Starclan. I had no more wounds, my body fresh, as if I had been sleeping for moons. I raced to find the grounds where the leader ceremonies were held. Cats looked at me curiously as I raced past them.

I eventually reached the grounds, and I hoped that I wasn't too late. My brother was just about to receive his first life when I barreled I to him, knocking him a few foxtails away.

He looked at me with surprise as he noticed my pt didn't have any stars in it. "You! B-but I killed you."

"Next time, make sure the job is finished." I retorted before I slashed at him. He jerked back as my claws ripped a gash in his face. We circled each other, each of us ready to start. With a sudden twitch, he yanked himself foreword, his jaws aiming for my neck. I circled around him, and bit him on the back of the neck. He rolled with his own momentum, his body carrying itself a few taillengths before it came to a halt. It began to disintegrate, it pulling apart to small diamondlike peices that rolled away in a wind that wasn't there. I sighed in relief. Now I could keep my clan safe. But the memory of my brother betraying me for power... that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

**I know the brother seems like he just randomly turned evil, but he had been planning this for a while(since the war began). I couldn't find a good place to put it, so I didn't. I misspelled a word, but I don't know which one, so please review and tell me. I wrote this on my phone (I used notes on my iPhone). **


End file.
